User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Bit of a Weasel
While Waffles walks from his truck to begin painting road lines, Tina has a tea party on the side of the road. Lola walks by, holding a teddy bear and notices Tina, greeting her happily. Tina invites her to join the tea party, so Lola places the teddy bear on an unoccupied seat. Lola tries pouring Tina some tea but there is only a drop left. Both Lola and Tina laugh about it, before Lola leaves to get more tea. Tina then sees Taker ripping the head off of Lola's teddy bear. Distraught, Tina tries to fix the teddy bear, (Lol, Lola and Tina won't be friends anymore?) but Lola comes back with more tea before she can fix it. She sees Tina trying to put the teddy bear's head back on, assuming she did the deed herself. Tina then tries to explain that it was Taker and points to his seat, only to find it empty. Tina sees Taker emerge behind Lola, where he starts strangling her with his hands. Tina rushes to help Lola, (Oh wait pal, help Lola? It looks like she is not...) only to hear a scream in the distance. Tinky, sitting on a scooter, looks on in horror, as it now appears that Tina has strangled Lola. (-_- She screwed it up!) Tina gasps and drops Lola's body, trying to explain that Taker killed Lola, but Tinky drives off in fear. Looking up Tina sees Taker in Waffles's truck, where he pulls out a screwdriver and proceeds to hotwire the vehicle. Tina rushes to stop him, but accidentally accelerates the truck forward, running over Waffles's head and incidentally painting road lines with his blood. The truck begins to catch up to Tinky, (:/ Tho, Rlly Tinky and Tina still friends after this is impossible...) so he speeds up. They rush past Berty, who is eating his lunch on his police motorcycle. He proceeds to give chase, hurting Stevie in the process as he tries to get into his car. Further ahead in the road, Tinky stops when he comes upon a tree trunk that has fallen across the road. Tina breaks and stops right before hitting Tinky, but a metal plate flies forward from the truck, cutting Tinky's head and body in half. Berty approaches Tina and pulls out a taser, ordering her out of the truck. Realizing the severity of the situation, Tina gasps in fear and distress before getting hit in her left eye and shocked by the taser. Later, Tina, with a severely swollen left eye, sits alone in a jail cell, having a tea party with a sock puppet being her only companion. Her lunch arrives through a slot in the cell door. Along with the food on the tray is Taker, who Tina is happy to see. Taker then jumps off the tray and starts stabbing the sock puppet with a needle. Moral: "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are." Category:Blog posts